High Strung
by Up and Down - Forward and Back
Summary: Draco had a bad day at work... at least he has his wife to help him out a bit


Draco had never been more furious in his entire life. For the past few weeks he had been working with the Ministry of Magic to help round up a wild Hippogriff that was getting a little too close for comfort to Hogwarts. But, just as they were closing in on it deep in the dark forest, one of the many idiots he worked with tripped over an exposed root, which caused a blast to come from is wand, scaring the Hippogriff and causing it to speed off so fast that there wasn't a chance they would even come close to it again that day. Tomorrow they had to go out on their brooms to try to locate the thing once again, which was a pain in his ass.

He finally made it back to his home he shared with his wife and it couldn't have been a more welcome sight. He reached out and turned the door knob, opening the door wide. I'll he could think about on the ride home was reaching his wife. He had so much aggravation built up and she was the only thing in the world that could help.

It was late, so he knew that she would be upstairs either getting ready for bed or sitting in bed with one of her many books from their library that he had built just for her as a wedding present.

As he ascended the stairs, he could already feel his anger start to fade, but only in the slightest.

He finally made it up to their bedroom and opened the door. Inside he found Hermione standing with her back to him completely nude and bent over, digging around in her dresser drawer, most likely looking for something to wear to bed. Draco smirked, realizing that she had not heard him come in. He carefully stepped into the dark room, the only light coming from her wand which laid on the bedside table, giving off a hazy glow.

Draco quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to Hermione who was still bent over the drawer. He stood behind her for a moment, admiring her behind, but Draco was a very impatient person and couldn't stop himself from reaching out with one hand to knead the pink flesh.

Hermione gasped and quickly spun around, but Draco stopped her, holding her around the waist and pressing her tightly to his body with her behind pressed firmly to his crotch, and started rubbing the giant bulge in his pants against her.

"You're not going to need these for quite awhile," Draco whispered in her ear, taking the pajamas she had picked out from her hands and throwing them on top of the dresser.

Hermione moaned and gave him a small, anxious nod and he immediately dropped a hand down between her thighs to her warmth, taking two fingers to her clit and began circling his fingers, knowing very well what that does to her. Hermione instantly began to moan, dropping her head back on his chest as he brought his other hand up to her breasts and began to knead, occasionally twisting and plucking at the nipple.

He could feel her start to shake and her legs buckle, so,effortlessly, he grabbed her up in his arms and not so genitally threw her on the bed. He quickly got rid of his own clothes then reached into the bottom drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a vibrator that Hermione had bought at a muggle store. She looked at it with wide eyes, then at _his_ hungry eyes and she knew that she was in for it.

Draco turned it on, then looked to his wife out of the corner of his eye and smiled a wicked smile. Hermione's breath caught and Draco quickly flipped her onto her stomach and brought the vibrator straight to her clit. Hermione screamed in pleasure and started to raise to her hands and knees, but Draco wouldn't let her, sliding the vibrator farther up and pressing her bottom down on top of it so that the vibrator was trapped between her and the bed. Draco then climbed on top of her, pressing his boner to her behind to replace his hand and began grinding down, making her press even harder onto the vibrator. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure and he began to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving behind vibrant marks. He sat up and reached behind him to the vibrator, pulling it out from under her, then he flipped her onto her back and knelt down between her legs. He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted them up to her chest and reached over to grab the vibrator once again. Hermione looked at him with eyes filled with lust and he looked back at her with his same wicked smirk.

"Let's not forget now, you're not allowed to cum while I pleasure you with this. Even if you feel like you're about to explode, you will wait for me to be inside of you, understand?" Draco commanded.

Hermione nodded quickly, knowing the rule well. Draco never let her cum unless he was inside her.

Draco nodded in approval and shoved her legs up higher, then plunged the vibrator deep inside her.

Hermione let out a scream of pleasure and it only encouraged him. He started pumping the vibrator in and out of her at the speed of lightening.

This was his favorite way to get aggression out. He loved messing with his beautiful in ways that made her blind with pleasure.

"P-Please Draco, let me cum," she stuttered and her body rocked with the force of the vibration being shoved roughly in and out of her. "Please, I can't take it anymore, I need to cum."

Draco smiled a genuine smile at her begging, because he knew that if she even came close to begging him for release that she was doomed to cum very soon and there would be no more trying to hold it back, but she was trying her best to be a good girl for him.

He plunged the vibrator in and out of her a few more times just to tease her, but eventually it became to much watching her squirm and moan and beg with pleasure and he had to be inside her. Throwing the vibrator to the foot of the giant bed, Draco spread Hermione's legs wide before him, causing her to blush and her embarrassment only made him want to fuck her more. Without another thought, Draco plowed into her, his length and width much bigger than the vibrator had been. Hermione's eyes crossed and disappeared behind her eyelids as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Draco groaned loud and he watched his second most prized possession disappear inside of his first. He looked to Hermione, pride filling him as saw how much pleasure he brought her.

The slow thrusts that he had started with quickly became more frantic. He loved the feeling of being inside his wife and all he had wanted ever since he had left work was to fuck her brains out. Needless to say, it didn't take very long before both of them exploded with intense pleasure, and all he wanted was to stay inside of her forever.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione after they both rode out their orgasms, careful not to crush her, and nuzzled his face into her neck as all of the anger and annoyance of the day turned to smoke. Hermione brought her small, delicate hand up to his hair and ran her fingers through it, her other hand placed on his back, holding him close to her. Draco began kissing her neck, then her collar bones, down to her chest, until his mouth was able to attack one of her nipples, sucking it between his soft lips and letting his teeth slightly graze the sensitive buds. Hermione's breath started to deepen and her hand that had before been genitally playing with his hair now clutched it tight as she encouraged him to keep going.

"Again?" she asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Draco stopped playing with her breasts to look her in the eye. "Oh, my sweet Hermione, I won't been done with you for a very, _very_ long time. I hope you weren't counting on getting a lot of sleep tonight. And, now that I think about it, you might want to owl the Ministry to let them know that you won't be coming into work tomorrow. At least, not unless they need you to try to stand for anything, which is something that you won't be able to do for awhile after tonight," he informed her as he plowed himself back inside her tight warmth.


End file.
